In a vertical baler for scrap material, for example, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,577 and 4,182,236 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a vertical cabinet or baler housing defines a generally rectangular compacting chamber in which a horizontal platen is moved vertically by a hydraulic cylinder between an upper retracted position and a lower compacting position for compressing the material within the chamber into a bale. The compacting chamber has a front opening, and the lower portion of the opening is closed either by a pair of pivotally supported door members as shown in the above patents or by a single pivotally supported door member, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,781. The upper portion of the front opening is preferably closed by a vertical gate member which is supported for sliding vertical movement between a lower close position and a retracted upper or open position so that batches of scrap material may be successively added to the compacting chamber.
As disclosed in above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,781, the lower pivotal door member is latched in its closed position by a locking angle which is pivotally supported by the cabinet or housing. After the door member is closed, the latching angle is manually pivoted to a latched position where the locking angle is secured by a hook-like dog or latch element pivotally supported by the door member. It is apparent that after scrap material has been compacted into a bale within the compacting chamber, the material exerts a substantial pressure against the door member. It has therefore been found desirable to provide for partially releasing the door latch so that the door member may be slightly opened and the pressure on the door member may be released before the latch member is completely released.
As disclosed in above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,577, the vertical safety gate is moved to its upper retracted position when the ram or platen is retracted upwardly, and the safety gate is lowered to its closed position in response to the initial downward movement of the platen. It has been found sometimes desirable to provide for manually moving the safety gate downwardly to its closed position prior to moving the platen downwardly for compacting material within the chamber. When such manual operation of the safety gate is desired, the weight of the safety gate is counterbalanced by the addition of weight members which are usually located adjacent the sides of the baler housing and are connected to opposite ends of the safety gate by cables which extend over corresponding pulleys located above the safety gate.